La balle hypnotisante
by Ange du passe
Summary: Lorsque Lucy surprend Bisca a lui tiré une balle, elle est totalement perdue. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi? Que doit-elle faire? Et peu importe à qui elle demande de l'aide, rien n'y fait. Que se cache-t-il derrière cette soi-disante balle?


Pan!

Le tir lui va droit au cœur.

Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte, elle fixe la personne qui a tiré - du moins Lucy le croit-elle: elle ne l'a pas vu bouger, mais elle sait- tandis que cette dernière arbore un sourire innocent, faisant comme-ci elle n'a rien fait. Lucy lui en veut déjà.

Lentement, son cœur affolé cesse sa course, mais elle ne peut détourner les yeux. La tireuse prend une expression interrogative que la blonde juge immédiatement fausse. Finalement, elle arrive à détacher son regard pour aller s'asseoir, encore chamboulée, dans le fond de la salle - le plus loin possible de la tireuse. Elle n'ose pas s'en approcher ni même la regarder de nouveau; elle a beau ne rien y comprendre, elle sait qu'elle a survécu à ce coup, mais que le prochain risque de lui être fatal.

Au bout d'un moment, Lucy a mal à la tête à force de s'interroger; elle est incapable d'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se produire. Elle se demande surtout de quel genre de magie provient le tir - car il ne peut s'agir que de ça. Comment, autrement, a-t-on pu lui tirer une balle en plein cœur sans qu'elle n'en meure? Pour qu'elle raison l'aurait-on fait, d'ailleurs? Pourtant, la mage a bien senti la douleur la traverser, puis son cœur s'arrêter et son sang dégouliner sur sa poitrine - enfin, elle le pense, car elle s'est sentie inondée de chaleur...La magie est-elle en mesure de recréer de telles sensations? Sans doute. Toutefois, a quoi cela sert-il? Tant de questions auxquelles Lucy n'est pas en mesure de répondre.

Une idée vient alors à l'esprit de la blonde et, même si elle ne répond à presque aucune des questions, elle l'adopte immédiatement. On lui a tiré un poison hypnotisant.

Ça lui semble parfaitement plausible; elle ignore les raisons de la tireuse, mais ça concorde parfaitement avec la situation. Déjà, elle ressent l'envie de rejoindre la tireuse et de la suivre jusqu'au bout du monde. À cet instant, Lucy se moque bien du manque de logique dont elle fait preuve: seul lui compte de se débarrasser du poison avant qu'il ne devienne incontrôlable.

La blonde se lève d'un bond et, en détournant son regard de celui de la tireuse, elle cherche Wendy dans la grande salle. Elle n'y est pas; toutefois, Lucy l'a croisée il y a peu et elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle partirait en mission. Elle doit donc se trouver dans l'infirmerie. Au pas de course, la constellationniste s'y rend en ignorant tout ceux qui tentent de lui parler.

Lucy y retrouve Wendy, en pleine conversation avec Carla.

-Wendy! crie Lucy.

La jeune mage se retourne et, en voyant son amie trembler comme une feuille, elle se précipite à sa rencontre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu es blessée?

Lucy lui explique en bégayant ce qu'il vient de se passer et la conclusion à laquelle est arrivée. Au début, Wendy a une expression horrifiée, mais plus le temps passe et plus elle retient son rire. Après avoir écouté la blonde, la chasseuse de dragon consulte son exceed du regard avant de donner son verdict.

-Je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Ma magie ne peut pas régler ton problème.

-Non! Non, qu'est-ce que je vais faire? gémis la blonde. Tu es sur que tu ne peux pas m'aider?

Avec un grand sourire que Lucy juge inapproprié pour une situation si grave, Wendy secoue la tête en signe de négation. Lucy descendit donc en bas, la mine basse et le cœur lourd. Elle fait bien attention de contourner la table de la tireuse et compte aller vers le bar, mais elle aperçoit Reby du coin de l'œil. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut la renseigner, c'est bien elle; c'est donc vers elle que la blonde se dirigea, pleine d'espoir.

Elle interrompis son amie en pleine lecture et expliqua de nouveau son problème. Cependant, tout comme Wendy, la mage des mots est incapable de l'aider et, un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle l'envoi parler à Mirajane; cette dernière est certainement la plus en mesure de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Lucy se rend donc au bar en se demandant pourquoi elle n'y est pas allée dès le début.

La jeune femme à la chevelure blanche est en train d'essuyer des verres en chantonnant. À l'arrivée de la blonde, elle dépose son torchon et demande à son amie ce qui lui ferait plaisir. Lucy réfléchit un instant, puis décide de prendre un gâteau avant de continuer; tout se stress lui a donné faim.

-Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler? demande la barwoman. Je te vois courir d'un bout à l'autre depuis que tu es arrivée.

Lucy soupir. Elle se retourne sur son banc, mais aussitôt qu'elle croise le regard de la tireuse, une nouvelle balle se loge dans sa poitrine. Cela ne dure qu'un instant, mais elle sent son cœur raté un battement, puis se remettre à jouer de la batterie. Les joues rouges, la blonde reporte son regard sur Mirajane, qui l'observe d'un air interrogateur.

-C'est Bisca. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne cesse de me tirer des balles empoissonnées : elle essaie de m'hypnotiser!

-De quoi parles-tu? Bisca n'a pas sont arme; elle est en train de parler à Erza.

-Je ne sais pas! Mais chaque fois que je la regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'elle tire! J'ai le cœur qui bat, j'ai chaud, ma poitrine me fait mal...qu'est-ce que c'est si ce n'est pas une balle?

-À quoi ça servirait, pour Bisca, de t'hypnotiser?

-Je ne sais pas, je t'ai dit! Je suis aussi perdue que toi! Wendy et Reby n'ont pas pu m'éclairer, mais Reby m'a dit que tu le pourrais. S'il-te-plaît Mira! Dis-moi que tu peux m'aider.

Mirajane fronce les sourcils en réfléchissant. Lucy en profita pour finir son gâteau - fraise! C'est Erza qui serait jalouse. Finalement, la mage blanche appela Bisca sous le regard éberluée de Lucy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? siffla t-elle.

-Je règle ta situation.

La tireuse laissa Erza et rejoignit le bar en souriant.

-Salut Mira! Il y a quelque chose?

-Je pense que tu peux aider Lucy avec son problème...,dit Mirajane en faisant un clin d'œil à l'intéressée.

Sauf que cette dernière c'était sauvée. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Lucy s'arrêta après avoir couru aussi loin que possible. Elle ne comprenait plus rien et était sur le bord de la panique.

Elle mourrait d'envie d'embrasser Bisca.


End file.
